


Helping a friend

by Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster



Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: F slur, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Sally Face - Freeform, Slurs, Smut, all characters are 18+, ashlly/sally if you squint, sally helps him out, sally/larry mentioned, travis is questioning his sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster/pseuds/Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster
Summary: Sally is at a party and a certian blonde shows up having a sexuality crisis. Sally helps him out( ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+)





	Helping a friend

Sally face leaned againts the porch of the party he went to with ashley and his boyfriend, Larry. It was loud and people everywhere we getting high and drunk. Music pounded in his ears even through the glass doors. He could hear it open, someone sniffling. He looked back ro see Travis, his eyes res with what was most likely second hand weed. He straightened his back, not really wanting a fight. Travis sneered " G-get out of here faggot. " He said and crossed his arms. Sally sighed. " Youre blocking the door, genius. " he said and leaned againts the banister. Travis grumbled " nevermind...Just dont talk to me... " he growled and walked over a bit wobbly.  
" What are you doing at a party? Arent you supposed to be sucking face with your boyfriend or something? "  
Well i geuss he has to break the no talking rule, not caring as he saw travis was drunk anyways. " He's with Ashley. " He said and looked out to the pool that wasnt premitted at the party tonight. Not that they'd want to, its cold as all hell.  
" oh...Ashley...is nice. " Travis said, digging his nails into his knuckle. Sally face smiled behind his mask " hm. Yeah. Shes the coolest. " travis bit his lip. " I uh...Heard she was actually fucking your boyfriend. How you feel about that. " He said with a grin, wanting to start rumors and make him mad.  
But sally shrugged " we have an open relationship. But we love eachother most~ " he said thinking fondly of his metal head boyfriend and the pretty burnette girl. Travis made a disgusted noise...but inside he was envious. " an...open relationship? That means you can fuck other people, right? " Sally nods, his cute pigtails bouncing a bit. " Yeah. " He said nonchalantly. Travis' jaw dropped a bit. Oh...Travis gulped. " I...Im...sorry for that shit the other day. It was dumb...Im dumb... " He said and ran his fingers through his dark blonde hair. Sally felt...bad.  
" Hey...Its okay. Youre not dumb. Really. " He said putting a hand on his shoulder. Travis flinched and closed his eyes. Open... He looked over to Sally face and put a hand around his wrist, pulling him againts the wall and pinning him to it. He leaned down hesitantly and kissed his neck on the same spot over and over. Sally yipped and put a hand on the back of his neck, Travis' hands wandering to Sal's waist and squeezing. He was shaking. Awe. He was nervous. Sal sighed and squeezed his neck affectionately. " Hey...If you want to go upstairs I can go up and you can meet me there a few minutes later if you dont want to be seen... " sal said gently, the cold plastic lips brushing Travis' ear. Travis sighed and nodded. Sal smiled. " Okay. I'll knock on the window of the room I'll be in. " he said and pat his chest. Travis panted through his teeth.  
" O...Okay... " He said gently. Sally nodded and slipped past him and walked inside. Travis stood outside pacing. He should go home. He should just get out of here and run as fast as he could home to...to his dad... The thought of his dad made him more anxious. As if his dad could smell the queer on him... But he was pulled from his thoughts when a knock on echoed through his ear drums. He looked up to see sallys aminous looking mask looking down at him, giving him a little wave.  
It felt good...  
He walked up the stairs, his heart pounding as a few people waved and tried to make conversation. He brushed them off and walked up the stairs. His hand lingered on the door handle. He opened it to see Sally face sitting there on the bed, the lights off and the curtians drawn. He smiled. " Hey. " He said. His voice was more clear than usual. He could then see from the light pooring in from the crack of the door, his mask on the bedside table. Travis gulped. " Okay. Lets get this over with. " He closed the door and locked it, sitting down on the bed. " S...So um...how do we...? "  Sally got up and sat on his lap making travis squeak gently, brushing it off with a cough. Sally began to slowly take off his baggy hoodie and ran his fingers through Travis's hair. Travis put his cold trembling hands on Sal's back and gulped.  
" Relax. " Sally said gently. Travis could feel his scarred chapped lips brush the sode of his mouth then place a gentle kiss. " Relax~ " He said gently and rubbed his shoulders. Travis sighed out and let Sally kiss his face. His lips were warm and wet from nervously licking them. Sal held his cheeks in his soft little hands, deepening the kiss slowly. Travis gripped his sides again, trying bot to ruin this for himself. Sal placed soft kissed down his throat, his hair brushing his collar bone. Sal wiggled off his lap and onto the floor infront of him.  
Oh...  
~~~  
Travis gasped and panted, his body shuddering from the wet, thight warmth around his member, tangling his fingers in sal's bangs, reaching down to tug at his pigtails gently. He wanted to see him. He wanted to see what it was like. But he could imagine. A cute boy with long blue hair and even bluer eyes looking up at him with his thin pink lips wrapped around him. He couldnt try to even imagine the scars. He gasped as he felt he was going to climax, pulling Sally off of him and shuddering, a bit of the thick liquid getting on sal's chin and over his face. Sal sighed and panted, his hands on Travis' knees, smiling. " You okay? " sal asked as travis's grip tightened in his hair. He stopped smiling when he heard him hiccup a bit. " I...Im good... " He said in a broken voice. Travis breathed loud and shakey, covering his eyes as tears fell down them. Sal whipped his face with tge inside of his hoodie and stood up, sitting on Travis' lap again and brushing his tears away with his thumb. " Thanks... " Travis said in a breathy tone. Sally smiled and kissed his chesk gently. " Its cool~ "


End file.
